Those blue eyes
by nim draug
Summary: Legolas is so depressed that he runs away and tries to live a fake life. Can his friends find him now that he won't look like himself? I've edited and reposted chapter one so I hope its an improvement :
1. Chapter 1

"Please Valar," Legolas choked through fresh tears, "I don't want to hurt anymore...I don't want to hurt anymore. Have mercy please..." he broke down again, clinging to the quilt as he knelt beside his bed, unable to finish his prayer.

Aragorn couldn't stand peaking through the keyhole anymore – he needed to talk to him. But what should he say? He was Legolas' brother and yet he couldn't pinpoint his pain. What kind of brother was he?

The King slumped against the door, unsure of what to do.

Legolas was the type of person who didn't reveal his feelings. Whether it was because of pride or fear of burdening his friends he wasn't sure - it has been both reasons several times in the past.

Why was he still outside? Legolas needed him and he was sitting around doing nothing. But what would he say?

Maybe he didn't need to say anything, just being a shoulder to cry on is a comfort that won't drive Legolas away.

The now quiet Prince didn't react when the door swung open. The soft skin around his closed eyes burned red and his light breathing occasionally jumped into hiccups like a small child in his sleep.

Aragorn had come in too late. But despite the bite of guilt that stung his heart, he couldn't help releasing a sigh of relief: he was finally sleeping. He hadn't slept in days – it would be unfair to wake him now, so he carefully lifted him into his bed and held him close.

The hiccups slowly faded away and the elf started to cuddle him back in his sleep. Legolas wouldn't know that Aragorn was here when he wakes, but if he could rid of his nightmares for at least one night – he would be more than grateful.

The King's body had been replaced with a pillow – something Elrond had done to Estel when he was younger before he placed a kiss on his friends head and quietly left.

He would talk to him tomorrow.

...

He twirled the silky raven hair beneath his fingers as it shined in the moonlight. Soft grey eyes gazed upon the woman before him. They had gone through a hard time, but they pulled through – together and as a reward, nothing could ever part them.

Being as gentle as possible, he wrapped his arm around her waist, cuddled up next to her and closed his eyes.

_I am the luckiest man in the world._

His arms were naught but an empty shell when he woke. But Arwen was still in the room – sat on the edge of the bed: her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking, showing the silent sobs she couldn't hold back.

The weeping angel looked at her love. Seeing her in such a state was utterly heartbreaking to witness. The King held out his hands, inviting her to lie in his arms and let go of the pain.

He held her tight and dried her tears until she was silent.

She remained buried in the crook of his shoulder as she whispered, "How could we have been so blind?"

"What do you mean my love?" she placed a piece of paper in his hands, it was wet with her tears but it was still readable,

**I don't know who to write this to. I have so many friends but I only have the strength to say this once. **

**I haven't been completely honest with any of you... I'm not fine. I hate to say it but I'm struggling to fight this time. I lied about not having any contact from home which I am more than sorry for but I didn't want you all to stop celebrating your land's freedom because of my discomfort. **

**It seems that most of the dark creatures that fled from war have cowered in the trees of my homeland knowing that in this new world, that is where they are safest. I joined the fellowship to relieve my people of the pain they have been suffering for thousands of years but all I've managed to do is tighten the suffocating grasp on their hearts. **

**Lothlorien have lost too many warriors from the battle in Helms Deep – they can't help us, and after what I did to them I don't blame them for not volunteering again.**

**A lot of the Rivendell elves have sailed so they only just have enough to protect their own lands. My father said he plans to abandon Mirkwood – we have been defeated. Thousands of years of exhausting fighting was for nothing.**

**I am homeless, and so lost: this fight began before I was born and now that it is over I fear my soul has fled with it.**

**The rest of my distant family are sailing and plan to take my father with them. **

**I also lied about the elves in Helms Deep. I felt empty, no grief, no pain. I was so focused on the future that the present and past was lost in my mind and so the mortifying truth that so many people that held parts of my heart were gone because of my lack of skill was a sickening blow to the heart.**

**Out of the four hundred that came, less than a dozen survived, one of them being Haldir's brother Rumil who told me to stop now and go home to my family. I thought they could cope without me.**

**Rumil was right, you all would have achieved so much more if I was out of the way. My protection would have been more appreciated at home.**

**I received a letter yesterday, all four of my brothers were killed trying to protect our people who were fleeing from the now hollow forest. That's why my father has to sail: he'll die of grief if he doesn't. **

**I have no family and I know deep in my heart that I'll lose everybody else that I have left. **

**I need to leave. I don't want to feel and I don't want to live... just existing is all I can do. **

**Healing is impossible and you shouldn't have to go through seeing this heartless fool try. I just want the pain to go away.**

**But it won't. If the Valar loved me I would have been given mercy but it is not so. But what if I wasn't me? What if I existed as someone else. I'd just work myself to death to avoid making friends and not love. Not hurt.**

**I probably makes no sense, but it's the only future I can see for myself. **

**I am so sorry for lying to you but I don't regret not burdening you. **

**I love you all even if you don't love me anymore for being a coward.**

**Legolas.**


	2. Chapter 2

The fellowship and the many other friends of the now missing elf had seen the letter and read it for themselves. They all reacted differently: Arwen and Eowyn cried in despair, Faramir and Eomer had search parties arranged and Gimli had left straight away to go and find him on his own.

Aragorn just sat and stared at the letter. He had read the letter hours ago and yet he was still in shock, instead of trying to get out there and find his friend.

But the words persuaded him to not lose hope:** 'What if I existed as someone else'**, he was depressed... but he hadn't done the worst. He could still be found. He could still be healed.

So he stood up and got to work.

"Arod is still with the other horses so if he's left, he can't have gone too far away and no horses have been reported stolen", Faramir reported.

The King smiled for the first time in a long while, "That means he can't have gone too far in a week and if he did run without resting, he would have stopped at the river for water."

Eomer stepped in, accepting the unspoken challenge, "Me and Faramir will gather some troops and search the lands – if he's out there, we'll beat him to the river."

They left, leaving the King to speak with his wife and friend: they had designed some posters to hang around the city – Legolas was well known in Minas Tirith, nobody would want him to come to harm.

"Excuse me?" Eowyn called as she walked into the blacksmith's workroom. A young man came to see her, "Can I help you?"

The brown haired gentleman was covered in ash. His old, worn out clothes were stained black and ripped in several places... and yet, he still looked beautiful.

"My name is Lucas, are you ok Miss?" his voice sounded sore, dry and tired. Judging by the amount of swords that had already been made and the amount of pieces of armour that needed fixing, he had done a lot – and still had a lot to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, you seem really busy so I won't take up too much of your time. Would you mind if I hung up this poster. A friend of ours is missing and we need all of the help we can get to find him."

"Sure, I'll hang it up for you."

There was a lot of rustling about but Lucas eventually came back with a hammer and nail. The rhythmic pounding of the hammer slowed down very quickly, "Lucas, are you ok?"

The next weak strike missed the nail as the young man crumbled to the floor...

Eowyn tapped his face, "Lucas? Lucas talk to me. Come on Lucas, say something. Can you hear me?"her calls were eventually heard and his...blue eyes, opened.

Like a terrified rabbit, he shot back up and stumbled behind the table again, "I'm fine, I'm fine – please just leave me be. I'm just tired – you know, from the war and helping clean up afterwards and setting up shop and stuff..." he sat down, holding his head in his hands.

She came around the table to comfort him, "I've never realised how much everyone was suffering. Maybe if Legolas knew he wasn't alone he wouldn't have left."

Lucas wouldn't look her in the eye, but he took her hands, "Maybe he knows he's not alone. He knows others are suffering and he doesn't want to make their lives any worse."

She cupped his chin in her hands but he closed his eyes – not letting her see those blue eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

The small candle brought some light into the dark room, creating silhouettes of those who dwelt within. One stood up and started the meeting, "Alright lads, you know why we're here don't ye – to bring this white city to justice after all she's been through. You know of this multi race group that started all this war mongering, who turned this city into a battlefield. I say we get rid of our King and his group and then a true man fit to be King can take his place."

The room roared, "Hail Faramir!"

The leader spoke again, "Now half of us work as soldiers of the white city so getting into the royal guestrooms shouldn't be a problem, what we do need is a place to stash the fiends for a short time before we pass them on to the Easterlings for a small fortune – anyone have any ideas?"

"I think I do", the entire room turned to look at the young man in the corner of the room, "My name is Lucas and I am a blacksmith. I have a large cellar beneath my home that is big enough to stash the lot of them. My work involves having to make a lot of noise which would drown out any cries for help and nobody would find a number of soldiers coming to meet at a Blacksmiths very suspicious if they needed their armour fixing. I also have a huge cart that I use to transport some of my work to Ithilien – I could drop them off myself on my next journey, if you told me the meeting place."

Whispers and mumbles echoed around the room, they all seemed to approve of the idea: it meant they didn't have to do as much work if this lad did it all for them.

Their leader stood again, "I like this lad – shall we trust him boys?" the room cheered in reply. The deal was done – Lucas was one of them.

...

"Arwen, you need to teach how to do some of these patterns in my hair – they're absolutely gorgeous!" Eowyn praised, twirling one of the plats in her fingers. They were waiting for Aragorn to finish writing and sending his letter to King Thranduil. Deep down, they knew Legolas wouldn't have wanted his father to have found out about this – but his father would've wanted to know straight away and nobody would want to suffer his wrath.

...

"So lads, we have a place to stash 'em, transport 'em and drop 'em off. How are we gonna catch 'em?" at this question, three fat men stood, eager to give out their ideas, "Me and my two friends here are the King's chefs – if we make sure the guards standing in the room during that meal work for you, we can slip 'em a sleepin' potion and take 'em to the Blacksmith's in his little cart" he folded his arms – pleased with himself as the three sat down again.

"Alright then," the leader called, "that shall be the plan"

"Wait!" it was Lucas, who had now run so he was face to face with his new leader, "Who are the Easterlings paying for?"

"The fellowship, Eomer and his sister"

"The entire fellowship?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, the cowardly elf in that group has gone missing – you won't get your gold without him will you? I guess the plan is now hopeless..."

"Ah, that's where your wrong: I know the elf's gone, but according to the King's messenger, a letter is being sent to the kid's Dad. The two look so alike – them Easterling's won't know the difference. We'll just have to wait a little longer before it all takes place, which gives our chefs here enough time to find a meal that would disguise the herbs out healer here will give to 'em."

"But Eomer and Faramir have gone out to look for the elf."

"He'll be back before the Elf-King is. The plan will work", the words made Lucas' heart sink but he smiled and said, "excellent", before leaving.

He had a lot of work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he? Have you found him yet? Have you found my son?" the distressed King yelled as he literally threw himself off his horse. He ran up to Aragorn with tears in eyes, grabbing his shoulders fiercely, "Tell me everything"

Arwen stepped in, taking the shaken elf's hands in hers, "The table is being set now for afternoon tea. Come and join us and together, we can tell you all that we know."

The King nodded and was led inside, much to the joy of several guards that were waiting for them in the dining hall.

...

"Oh... my son. Ion nin – no..." the King mumbled as he read the letter. Aragorn's letter and their long talk at the dinner table gave the King all of the information he needed to know but he had to see his son's words for himself.

Gandalf rested his hand on the elf's arm, "I've known your son for as long as you have. He hasn't the heart to put you through the pain of grieving for him and part of me knows that he'll want to keep an eye on us all. He loves us all too much to leave and never return."

Thranduil agreed: Legolas was depressed because he cares too much. He would find him – no matter how long it took.

Gandalf frowned at two of the hobbits sitting at the end of the table, "Peregrin Took! This is not at all the time for you to be sleeping and Merry – get off him!" Merry tried sitting up but ended up flopping back onto his cousin's shoulder. Frodo caught Sam who nearly landed in his soup but Frodo started to wobble in his chair too. Gandalf went to help Frodo but he slumped to the ground as soon as he stood.

Faramir saw his love's eyes start to droop, "Lean on my darling," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her before shuddering and passing out himself. Horrified, Eomer went to Aragorn. His movements were clumsy and he knew what was going to happen, "Aragorn? What's..." the King cupped his friend face in his hands, "Eomer, come on stay with me – stay..." they leaned on each other and went limp.

Gimli caught Thranduil and led him gently in his chair – if he meant a lot to Legolas, he meant a lot to him. Unfortunately that meant that he smacked his head on the corner of the table as he blacked out.

They were all down, the plan was working.

...

Gandalf opened his eyes slowly – he felt groggy and had an awful headache, but his eyes slowly adjusted to the candlelight room: his friends were led on their own little beds, unharmed – apart from Gimli who had a bandage around his head, they had all been covered in blankets as if they were just sleeping.

What was also strange was that each person had been placed to someone they were particularly close to.

The others slowly started to wake up, checking they were all ok and unharmed. Eomer held his sister tight: she cried with worry when she noticed Faramir wasn't among them. Aragorn was going to check Gimli's head wound, but it had already been done and judging by the open jar of herbs that were left behind, it had been done properly, "This doesn't make sense – who would take people hostage and then care for them?"

"I don't know Aragorn," Gandalf replied, "but lets just be thankful for now that none of us have been badly harmed."

"But where's Faramir? They might have hurt him" Eowyn sobbed into Eomer's tunic, but he didn't mind – he just held her tight as he secretly worried about his brother-in-law.

As he hushed his sister, a piece of parchment came through the door above them. Pippin caught it and read it aloud, "Our master is coming to see his 'game', hide your blankets under your bed along with your candles, pillows and herbs. If you choose not to listen to me, you will lose them so it's your loss. The door above you will be guarded so don't even think of escaping – you'll only get hurt or killed. Heed this warning if you want to live."

The letter was a cross between confusing, helpful and threatening, but they did as they were told for their own sakes and hid the letter: their keeper was obviously more generous than his master.

The door in the ceiling opened and several men came down – all dressed in black with their faces covered. The last man was of a much bigger build than the rest and was obviously the 'Master'.

"Hello my pretties, don't get too comfy cos you're all goin' for a long ride soon to your new owners – an' believe me, you won't be treated nice there," the other men laughed and Aragorn and Eomer tightened their grips on the women in their arms.

"Where's Faramir – what did you do to my husband!" Eowyn cried.

"Oh – we didn't need him so let's just say we...disposed of what we found useless" her eyes went wide before they rolled to the back of her head. Eomer held his now limp sister close, threatening them with his eyes.

The cruel men left, leaving the dumbstruck group behind. They all crowded around Eowyn as Eomer led her down on one of the beds, "Sis? They're gone now – wake up."

Watering eyes opened, "They've killed Faramir haven't they?" her brother led down beside her, holding her close, "I don't know sis – I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

The murmurs above them soon died down and after hearing a door close, there was silence. None of them dared to speak – they didn't know how their captor would react to that. For some reason they hadn't been separated and they didn't want to take advantage of that fact.

They could hear their captor walking up and down the room, was he distressed? They didn't know but what they found most surprising of all is that their captor opened the door above them and came down the steps. Alone.

A foolish mistake, Aragorn went for him first – sending a fist his way, but his opponent was quick and dodged the block and jumped out of the way. Eomer came next with a well aimed kick to the groin but once again the moves were blocked. Gimli joined and for the next few minutes the three of them attacked them. The cloaked man never attacked them which puzzled Eowyn but her questions were answered when one of their hits finally shot the man to the floor.

"Stop!" she cried shooing them away and taking off the cloak, "Lucas?"

The young man didn't look up, "Yes, but please – let me explain everything. I'm on your side I promise..." he told the group everything: why he offered to join be their captor, what the traitors plans were and how he was planning to save them, "This is the best and only plan I've got, I'm not going to hurt you and I promise I'll make sure you can all bathe eat and sleep well here – I just need you to promise me that you won't try and escape."

"We won't" Eowyn turned to the group, "I've met him in the past, he's a good man – you can all trust him. Now... where's Faramir?"

"We had to drug him so he wouldn't stop us from kidnapping you all but as far as I know he's still in the dining room. They want him to replace Aragorn – they know he's faithful to his country so they won't hurt him. He's safe and soon – so will you all, so just sit tight for now - "

"Sit tight!" Thranduil fumed, "I need to find my son – he's out there and he's hurting. I can't just sit here, he's getting further and further away every second we spend here!"Lucas turned to him, grabbing his shoulders, "This is the only chance you have of escaping so don't ruin the safety you could all have for someone who obviously wants to be alone!" Thranduil didn't hear his words – those eyes, those blue eyes...

The elven King's attitude strangely changed dramically, "You're right – thank you very much, I'm sure we'll all enjoy our short stay here. We'll **all** be happy when this is over." Lucas seemed uncomfortable and headed for the steps, "I'll make you all something to eat. Stay here for now: I don't know if those guys are coming back," he ran upstairs quicker than a scared rabbit.

...

Faramir huffed as he threw himself back into his bed, "I don't need to stay in bed, it was just a sleeping potion. It wasn't poison – I'm not gonna die so will you please just give me leave to get out of here so I can find my friends!" the healer just gave him some tea and stood there which infuriated the captain even more, "If I drink your stupid tea can I get up then?" there was no reply so Faramir just gulped the disgusting brew in one, "There! Are you happy now!" his words started to slur as he drifted off into an unwanted sleep.

When he woke up, one of the guards, Drake, was by his side, "How are you feeling Captain?"

"The same as yesterday."

"What! Well that can't be good - "

"I was fine yesterday! And I'm fine today so if you don't mind – I'm going to work."

"Ah Captain, even when you're ill you think about your job and your people – it's a good thing that you'll be replacing the King while he's gone. I know you'll do a great job," and with that, Faramir got out of bed, dressed and gathered his patrols so he could send out search parties. Drake thought he did a great job – a brilliant job – he would make a great King.

...

Lucas invited the group upstairs for their dinner – to his discomfort, Thranduil had opted to sit next to him, "So Lucas – you look too young to be running your own small business – does your father own it?"

"No – my father was erm – lost in the war. He used to own it but now that he's passed, the business has been signed down to me."

"I bet your father's a very happy man now."

"Excuse me?"

"When a father dies he's relieved that he died before any of his children. I know the pain of losing a child – I've felt it's sting too many times and I fear that I may feel it once more... Then I'll truly be alone," Lucas couldn't speak, or even look at Thranduil – he just scraped the rest of his food into the bin and left to wash his plate.

_I know who you are Lucas... I know who you are._


	6. Chapter 6

The hostages had been taken care of by Lucas, they felt more like guests than prisoners which made the experience less painful – but they all knew that once they were out of Lucas' protection, they would be in trouble.

Lucas had explained that he had offered to ship them to the Easterlings but he didn't know when they had to meet with them. They knew it would be soon, they had been kept in Lucas' house for two weeks. Something was going to happen soon – they knew it.

Their days of wondering finally ended two days into the third week – Drake, the leader of the group had arrived. Lucas had ordered the others to hide any luxuries he had provided them with and to basically make the cellar and themselves look a mess and badly treated.

Drake and a few of his men came down, along with Lucas, "Gods, they really are disgusting – living in the real world without their expensive lifestyles truly shows what orcs they really are. I really would love to see what state you are in tomorrow – too bad you'll be out of our hands by then."

Lucas butted in, "So you want me to make the transfer tonight?"

"Is your cart strong enough to keep them all captive on the journey?"

"Oh, believe me – once they are in there, they won't be going anywhere until they reach their destination sir."

"Splendid, then yes – you can take them", Drake started to make his way back up the stairs when Lucas called him again, "Sir, how is Lord Faramir doing on his search?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I have to ask him permission to leave the city with my huge cart, I don't want him getting suspicious."

"Very well", roughly, he ripped the sleeve off Eowyn's dress, "We'll send him in the wrong direction." The slam of the door echoed through the small building as the menace left. When the silence was starting to get unbearable, Lucas made his way out of the cellar too, which confused everyone. Gimli questioned, "Where are you going lad?"

"To set up my cart."

"But – I thought you were on our side."

"I am on your side! Listen to me, I am going to help you escape but I can't help you do that whilst we are within the city walls so you will all be getting in my cart as Drake planned. Besides, he will probably want somebody to see us off to make sure everything goes as planned. Please trust me master dwarf – you'll be free by tomorrow," and with that, he left.

"So..." Eomer began, "can we trust him? Or is he trying to trick us into leaving quietly?" Thranduil turned at this, "Believe me, we can trust him Eomer – he isn't who he says he is, but he won't let us come to harm."

Pippin joined in, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's a bit of an odd coincidence that my son goes missing and an empty shop gets filled by a young man nobody's heard of who claims to have been here his whole life and who hasn't a hair on his body and keeps his ears covered?"

All eyes went wide at his words – how did they not notice it was their friend? How could they have been so blind?

Aragorn came out of the trance first, he had messed everything up, he was going to fix it, "Well, we know we can trust him but we can't let him know that we've figured him out yet. I – we can't lose him again."

...

"Lord Faramir, may I speak with you," Lucas seemed somewhat nervous: if this didn't work, everything would be ruined.

"Of course you can – fire away."

Lucas looked Faramir in the eye before eyeing the two guards nervously, "Can we speak in private – if that's not too much trouble."

Faramir frowned at this, but he allowed it: the child was only young, he couldn't do any harm. They went through his bedroom and into his closet.

Lucas whispered, "I need you to listen carefully because I only have time to tell you this once – I know where you friends are but it will be quite complicated to retrieve them."

"What do you mean – where are they!"

"Keep your voice down, I have names of those who have deceived the King and I know their plan. I'm going to tell you everything so listen because if I'm not out of the city tonight, your friends could get hurt."

...

Lucas was back in the cellar with the group. Now that Aragorn was certain of who Lucas really was, it was very difficult not to hug the man and apologise over and over again. Lucas had told them the plan and they were happy with it. All they had to do was get in the cart and enjoy the ride.

Freedom seemed just around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Faramir had sent notes to the guards he knew he could trust personally. They did as instructed and met him in a bar for a drink – well, that's what he wanted everyone else to think.

When they were at the table, he checked to room for traitors before subtly handing around a piece of paper which held the names of the enemy.

He planned to beat them at their own game...

"Gentlemen, I have invited you to the King's halls to celebrate the city's rise from the ashes. Our beloved white tree blossoms once more and when our King is found, he will enjoy viewing it's beauty!"

Cheers echoed through the halls as barrels of ale were wheeled in. All goblets were filled, but only some were drained. The rest just held their goblets cheering, "Down it! Down it! Down! Down! Down!"

...

"The cart is almost set guys. It's not very big though so some of you may have to... sit on each other...sorry," Lucas blushed at his words.

"Well I'm not sitting on anyone! We dwarves have our pride to keep thank you very much!" huffed a very red dwarf.

"Aye Gimli, you do, but so do us Hobbit's but I'd rather not get squished by one of the big folk. I'd rather sit on someone's knee," Pippin chuckled.

"Before everyone starts arguing," Arwen smiled, "I'm more than happy to sit on Aragorn's knee and I'm sure Eowyn won't feel uncomfortable sitting with her brother," the three mentioned all agreed, "Excellent! So, that just leaves Gandalf, Gimli, Thranduil and the Hobbits... this should be fun..."

...

The once loud hall was now silent. The fools that drunk the brew lay on the floor in a deep sleep and were being hauled into the dungeons one by one. Their names were ticked off the list as they were carried by – no one could be missed out.

"That's all my Lord."

"It can't be... Where's Drake, he was among us wasn't he?"

"I haven't seen him Sire."

...

"Drake! What are you doing here? I've got everything under control, you should go before someone see's," Lucas tried hard not to panic.

"I know everything's under control. But I can smell a rat. I'm coming with you to make sure this is done right," anger was written on his face. Did he know? "Ready the prisoners, I'll get the horse."

Lucas bound their hands and got them into the cart. None of them knew what was going to happen now. All they could do was sit and wait.

...

Keeping calm was very important at a time like this – especially when you're in control. One of the many got away. One. How bad could things possibly get? He knew where they were heading and he had more than one guard to tackle him with.

He just had to make sure he beat them to the Easterlings.

"Get your horses my friends – I want to be gone before sunset.

...

Thranduil's cheeks hadn't stopped glowing since the start of the trip. The King of Mirkwood was sat on the dwarf's knee... How humiliating... And how uncomfortable.

Keeping silent was the less humiliating option, but Gimli's constant movements made him bump his head...again, "Honestly Gimli, can you not keep still? You're worse than Legolas was when he was an infant!"

"Well if you didn't have such a boney ass I wouldn't have to keep changing positions would I!"

"You have just proven that you should have sat on my kn – Ow! Stop moving!"

Across from those two was Gandalf who had Merry on one knee and Pippin on the other, "Merry."

"What"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too Pip. Hey Gandalf, could you magic up some food for us?"

"Certainly not Meriadoc Brandybuck!"

"Ohhh... Well, I'd give anything for a bit of old Toby."

"Me too Merry... Gandalf? Could you - "

"No! Fool of a Took!"

"Ohhh... I don't see why you can't just magic us out of here."

"Because they took my staff when we were sleeping foolish hobbit."

"So you can't do anything without your staff?"

"Of course I can."

"Then give us food and weed and - "

"My hands are tied Pippin. I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to!"

"... I bet Saruman could."

"Huh, Hobbitts..."

Lucas drove the cart in silence. Drake knew something, he didn't know what, but he'd figure at least some of it out. He couldn't depend on Faramir to beat them to the Easterlings. He'd have to change the plan himself but in a way that meant that Faramir could still meet them and get them all home.

Drake fumed when he felt the cart stop, "We have a deadline Lucas. Don't mess around with me."

"The horses shoe is loose. I just need to tighten it again, it will only take a minute."

Drake slumped in his seat and waited as Lucas walked up to the horse and knelt down at it's feet. The horse seemed to understand Lucas and lowered her head to his level. He started whispering in the horse's ear out of sight of evil eyes.

Drake nearly fell from the cart when the horse suddenly became uncontrollable. She stopped and bucked several times before nearly knocking the cart over and charging in the other direction.

The plan had worked, but Lucas could feel Drake's glare burning through his back as he pretended to calm the girl down. They were in the middle of a river, as planned: even if the horse did stop acting, they couldn't get the cart out of the river now.

"Come on girl, calm down shhhhh... that's it girl. It's alright - "

"That's enough Lucas."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the rat."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are a traitor. I know what you're up to and it's not going to work."

"You're panicking Drake! Don't break when we're so close to finishing this."

"You're plotting against me!"

"Stop being paranoid! We'll get the prisoner's out of the cart and walk them there. If we hurry we'll still make it in time. Calm down and help me."

Drake pulled out his dagger and held it to Lucas' throat, "No, you're going to help me. I've spent months planning this and you are not going to mess it up. If you're not on the wrong side you'll get on the horse and ride to the meeting spot so they can meet us here understood?"

"I can't do that."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Did you not see how she was acting before? If she bucks when I'm riding her I won't reach the meeting spot and the deal won't be done at all!"

"I'm not convinced."

"Don't be convinced then! I don't care! I'm not risking breaking my back for some deal, you go if this is so important to you!"

"Oh I will... But I need to take care of something first."


	8. Chapter 8

Drake threw the cart door open and ordered the group to come outside. What worried them most was Lucas was no longer around – without him, the plan wouldn't work.

Or so they thought...

"Go."

Aragorn spoke, "Really? You're letting us go?"

"Yes, on the condition that I'm not charged with treason and am allowed to leave these lands, never to return."

"And what of your troops?"

"Punish them, they have done you wrong."

Arwen butted in, "And you haven't? You wanted my husband off the thrown and sold to be left at the mercy of the enemy with all those he holds dear and you think you haven't done wrong?"

"I want to mend what has been broken my Lady, I suggest you take my offer if you prefer freedom to the Easterlings."

"Alright! Go, but don't ever return traitor, you may have changed in the end but you still turned the minds of good men against their King and now leave them to be punished. If you return it will end in a hanging!"

The Queen trembled in anger as the man hobbled away, leaning on a strangely straight stick he must have got off the ground.

Slow breaths of relief could finally be released, they were free and could go home.

...

Faramir made no attempt to slow the horse as he leapt to the ground and into his wife's arms. Trusting Lucas was the best thing he had ever done, "Where's the boy that made all of this possible?"

All hearts stopped, and for a moment they froze, dumbstruck with fear of the worst. But the stillness leapt into an uncontrolled frenzy, running through trees and tripping over roots, not caring who heard their calls, "Lucas, are you harmed? Lucas!"

But no reply ever came from the boy – Gimli's strangled roar said enough for them to know what that monster had done.

"Legolas..." Thranduil breathed before dashing through the trees to find the boy... his boy.

Gimli cradled the child as if it were his very own, kissing the pale forehead and shedding tears on the soiled tunic. He was gone. Lucas was dead.

"I'll kill that bastard!" the Elven King's sanity had truly left him. His line had ended, his last son was gone. All of his little darlings were slaughtered by the enemy. But his last could be avenged, and he wouldn't stop until his task was done.

"Thranduil stop!" Gandalf called, the hobbits knew that the wizard knew best and called after him too. Gimli didn't move, but Aragorn had fallen into the same murderous rage and followed Thranduil. Even Arwen couldn't stop him.

Eowyn walked up to the corpse as they kept calling, "Both of you stop! Killing Drake won't bring him back."

She crouched down beside him...

"You can't sink to their level."

Her hands cupped his face.

"Let him go, enough blood has been spilt already."

She looked into his eyes, "It isn't Legolas."

Her words stopped them both. Confused and heartbroken, they returned looked at what she saw.

His eyes weren't blue.

...

The body had been cleaned and the wound had been stitched up. The brown dye came out of the blond hair, and the removed dirt revealed the flawless pale skin. The slim figure, the delicate points of his ears, everything but his eyes belonged to Legolas.

That wasn't the only thing that confused them all: Aragorn added, "The stab wound is above his heart. It wasn't fatal enough to kill him. If he was taller, the blade would have got his heart but he wasn't... this doesn't make any sense"

Arwen's eyes lit up, "Did anyone else see the stick he was carrying?"

"What's that got to do anything?" Thranduil was getting impatient.

"He left everything on the cart. The only thing he took was - "

"My staff..." Gandalf realised, "He took my staff when he took us to the cellar. With my staff he could... You're right Eowyn, this isn't Legolas, at least not anymore."

Thranduil stood, "So who is Le... Drake!"


	9. Chapter 9

Pippin, unlike the others, didn't understand what was happening, "could you say this in a language that I can understand?"

They all turned to him, and then Gandalf who started to explain, "Legolas never left the city. He stayed and waited for an opportunity to get my staff."

Then Faramir cut in, "What Legolas didn't know was that Drake was planning to sell the King and the others to a group of Easterlings so he offered to hold us all hostage at his place to keep us safe."

Gandalf stopped him, "You missed a bit: when we were all under the influence of the sleeping potion, Legolas took my staff, but only planned to use it once we were safe."

Everything made sense up to this point to Pippin and he didn't want to lose track now, "Okay, I understand that part now, but we weren't really safe when he changed into Drake, what caused him to rush his plan?"

Aragorn turned everyone's focus to the lifeless body, "I think Drake tried to attack Legolas: Drake was taller so the stab wound would have got his heart. I'm guessing the spell only works on... fresh bodies so he must have had to go forward with his plan there and then."

So everyone now understood what had happened, but what would happen next?

...

Legolas hadn't meant to keep hold of Gandalf's staff but he was afraid the group would guess what his plan was... no – they wouldn't guess – would they?

He picked up the pace: he needed to go as far away as possible. _Why didn't I take the horse?_

He couldn't go faster than a light jog: he had the body of a mortal and would tire quickly if he ran too fast.

All he could do was hope they wouldn't guess his plan and come after him.

...

"Now that we've guessed his plan, we have to go after him" Thranduil was already grabbing his bow, "If Legolas can only change bodies if the body is 'fresh' then we have to find him, get him to come back and put him back into his body."

The others followed suit, packing everything they needed and loading the body onto a cart.

They knew he was on foot – they would catch him in no time.

...

Not eating and walking for days was taking its toll on Legolas: he wasn't used to being mortal. He was used to lasting for so much longer which made things much more frustrating.

The elven Prince's pace seemed painfully slow, but it wasn't just his body's limitations that were slowing him down: he couldn't keep the staff – not if he was going where he was going. That would only end badly. _Should I go back and give it to him?_ No... He couldn't. That could only end badly too.

So there was nothing he could do..._Oh wait... What about – _Legolas changed direction. He would go to Rivendell, the twins and Lord Elrond would make sure Gandalf got his staff back. And then he could disappear forever.

...

"Lord Elrond"

The Lord lifted his head, "Erestor, where have you been all morning?"

"Forgive me my Lord, I was called out by one of the guards to discuss what should be done to an intruder that arrived this morning. His intentions are innocent enough but – forgive me for being prejudice my Lord – he is a man and as much as I'd like to I don't trust his words."

Elrond smiled, "You are forgiven my friend – bring him here and I'll decide his fate."

...

"How have we not found him yet?" Thranduil was well known for his short temper, "he was on foot and we are not – surely that must be a sign that we are stopping much too often"

"We need to tend to Legolas' body Thranduil, if your son has no body to come back to then this will not all be in vain" Aragorn growled through gritted teeth: he was just as frustrated at their lack of pace as Thranduil but he knew there was nothing he could do. They couldn't make any mistakes along the way if they wanted to succeed.

The elven King's mood lightened at the sight of the twins riding towards them: maybe they had information.

"I think the circus had arrived Dan."

"Me too Ro, first a strange man comes out of nowhere and now we have dwarves elves and even more men – what entertainment this all is... I thought Las would be with you."

"No Elrohir" Thranduil couldn't hold back a sigh, "but if what you just said is correct, he could be with you."

At the sight of two identically confused faces, Thranduil just said, "Allow me to explain..."

...

Those blue eyes didn't leave the table's surface: they might guess if they see... "I only tried to do what I thought was right. Please let me go."

Unfortunately for him, Lord Elrond didn't seem as impatient, this could take a while. "Alright Mr..."

"Drake, call me Drake."

"Drake who?"

"Erm... Underhill," Legolas inwardly kicked himself: surely the Elven Lord knows what happened in the Prancing Pony all those years ago – what a foolish mistake to make.

But apparently that mistake wasn't noticed – much to Legolas' relief, "Ok Mr Underhill, I would like to thank you first of all for bringing back friend's staff. I'm sure he'll be delighted to have it back. However, I must ask how you know of our friendship: I have a good memory and know we have never met."

"Oh, I have been told many stories of Gandalf, especially when he brought courage back into the hearts of men when Denethor deserted us."

"So you're from Minas Tirith I gather," another inward kick – Elrond would surely write to Aragorn about this, "I lived in Minas Tirith for a time and tried to help when the need was dire but I fear there is nothing more I can do for such a beautiful city so I'm heading towards my new home."

"Which is?"

"Is that relevant to the original topic?"

"You're not leaving until I say you can" his voice wasn't threatening or mocking which was confusing. Did he know? No – Elrond was like a second father to him, he has always been more affectionate to the real Legolas.

In an act of desperation, Legolas looked up and then kicked himself again – big mistake... Or was it? The raven haired elf's features only warmed a little, "would you care for something to drink Mr Underhill?" He nodded in response and eagerly emptied the goblet of its contents.

At first when he looked up, he thought the twins had sat in the Lord's place but he soon realised he was seeing double when the room started to spin. _Don't fall asleep!_

He knew... and the thought sucked the air from his lungs. He had to get away – he must get away! But he barely staggered two steps before crumbling to the floor.

Strong arms held him against a warm chest, _don't fall asleep...don't..._


	10. Chapter 10

It had been so long since he'd felt his hair cascading freely down his back and swooped down to form a curtain over his face. How the sunlight would sneak around each strand to welcome him to a new day. And he knew that if he remained there, unmoving, his father would gently pull back the golden curtain and tuck it behind his ear.

And that is exactly what happened, and it made him smile: his father was always predictable because he was always there for him, and always will be.

He caught his father's hand just as it was leaving his ear, "Good morning, Ada."

Another arm snaked around his back, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Everything was perfect.

Once he finally had him in his arms, he never wanted to let go. Legolas was his life force, the one thing that kept his heart beating and to he couldn't help letting his tears fall when his only hope had returned.

His son pulled back and wiped the tears away. He was smiling as though nothing happened, talking as if nothing happened, "We're in Rivendell?"

"Yes ion nin, we are."

"Why are we here?" the question in those blue eyes was genuine which made Thranduil frown, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Ada please, don't play with me. What's going on?"

The father was speechless.

"Never mind Ada, I'm sure Daromei will tell me at breakfast."

Emerald eyes widened as the King managed to force out the word, "what?"

"Surely if you came after the ring was destroyed so would Daromei, and Luvieren and Agalma and Oriphon – Oh Ada" he squeezed his father ever so tightly, "I've missed you all so much."

"What are we gonna do?" the King filled his goblet again but he knew the wine wouldn't ease the nervous quakes that assaulted his body.

Nobody in the room spoke. They knew Legolas would have to be told again: there isn't another explanation that could be made for the missing brothers. But they all feared what would happen next.

Aragorn was the only one in the room that was glad of the spell's side effect: a second chance has been given to him, to them all and this time, things would be done right.

**Sorry for the delay :s College really eats away my time to have fun **** Will try and write more soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

The sobs hadn't lessened as the day passed. The group had decided they couldn't lie to him which meant telling him as soon as possible.

And so he was told the next morning in the dining hall before breakfast. He crumpled to the floor almost immediately – broken - and was still there as the day grew dark.

His father never let him go and Aragorn's gentle whispers never ceased.

But the Prince still trembled violently, blubbering and hiccupping like a child. The only thing they could take comfort in was that he was too weak to run away.

The King of Gondor had an amazing amount of energy on this day: he had prepared for it this time, getting plenty of sleep, waking before the sun rose and thinking thoroughly on what he was going to say.

Thranduil was glad Aragorn was so well prepared: he couldn't sleep, couldn't speak, couldn't even think the words he was going to say to his once overjoyed son which lead to failure burning his heart as he held his son that night. He felt like he was trying to put together shards of broken glass – no patterns to help give him a place to start and a couple of pieces missing so he couldn't reach an end.

He could only hold him and hope for a miracle.

...

The sun was much too bright when he woke. What had happened? He didn't remember going to bed or even leaving the dining room floor.

Was that his son lying by his side? Oh he's stopped crying. He hated to see his son cry, it broke his heart.

Ai - the sun was taunting him with her light! Maybe he could sleep for a little longer.

"Ada?"

Those blue eyes were so bright, no longer holding tears, "Ion nin."

"Are you feeling better?"

The father frowned, moving across the bed to be closer to his son, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No," he whispered, gently caressing the side of his face as he had done so to him when Legolas was a child, "It was not I that carried the heaviest burden possible on Middle Earth alone, selflessly holding everything inside until it was too late."

Those blue eyes stared into his so lovingly, "You fainted last night Adar, whilst holding me in your arms... and it was at that point that I discovered the strength still hidden inside me for when hope was never in me, it was always in you. Together is the way forward and I now understand that this isn't something either of us can fight alone."

It was then that Thranduil finally let the tears flow and with each tear that was brushed away by his son's gentle hand, he felt stronger.

**One more chapter to go! Sorry for the long wait – again... but it's half term now so I'm hoping to get as many stories finished as possible (note to self, don't write ten stories at the same time!)**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the song at the end. I'm sorry this took so long to write and I hope this is a good enough reward for being so patient xxxx**

Never before had he seen a sight so beautiful.

The lake sparkled brighter than any star as the sun showered it in her rays. The gentle ripples of water gently caressed his fingers as he touched the water. They were heading for a small island, no bigger than a courtyard to finally say farewell.

Legolas was nervous, but everyone was here for him and his Ada, _thank the Valar I have them for I wouldn't have lasted alone. _

And so he was content to lean his head against his father's chest and let the gentle sway of the boat and the cool water brushing his hand calm him, for running away wasn't the answer. He knew that now more than ever.

…

The King and his son knelt opposite each other shadowing a small, hand dug hole in the ground, "Do you want to start ion nin?"

He nodded and, after a shaky breath, spoke, "Daromei, you were the closest elf to my age. The one that made my life an adventure especially that day. Our last day in the forest back at home without guards or without anyone having to carry any weapons. You raced me to the cherry tree. You let me win again and before I could say anything, Luvieren and Agalma were upon us, tickling our bellies and underarms and we thought we were beaten until Adar and Oriphon came and tickled them. We both stood and chanted and laughed and…and then…"

There was no need to brave, he knew that now, and so when he leant forward into his father's arms he didn't feel ashamed. Neither of them could withstand this alone, but together, they did stand a chance.

"And then your mother came,"Thranduil continued, "All four of you knew she'd seen us all in worse states and yet we all felt the need to stop and compose ourselves. We all plucked cherries from the tree. Luvieren and Algama each had an elfling on their shoulders and I sat a fully grown Oriphon on my shoulders to imitate the pair of you" Legolas laughed into his shoulder at the memory,"Your mother helped you all make jam out of the cherries. Our clothes were stained pink but there was more than enough for our last meal as free elves of the forest."

Together, the father and son dropped a single seed into the hole and took a handful of soil each, "My sons, my beautiful children I will always remember that day, and everytime me and Las come to care for this cherry tree we are caring for that memory, refreshing it. Always keeping that wonderful day in our hearts. And when Las has children of his own, he will bring them here and make memories of his own for you all to oversee."

Thranduil gently emptied his hand's contents into the hole, covering the seed like a warm blanket, "I know you'll look after each other, and your mother as you know me and your baby brother will look after each other."

After a moment of silence, Legolas felt a kiss on his forehead, "It is time to say farewell penneth." The father guided his son's hand down and didn't let go on hearing his voice.

It was shaky and quiet and there were several times were Legolas' voice broke, or had to take a breath to stop himself from breaking down into tears, but it was still the most beautiful song Thranduil had ever heard him sing.

"_Sweet memories come back to me_

_Bringing fresh remembrances_

_Of the past_

_Dearest one, yes, you are mine own_

_From you, true love shall never depart_

_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe__  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again"_

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to write, the ending holds the rest of the story and I knew all of my work would collapse if I did this wrong **

**I hope you all got the moral of this story: focus on what you have, not what you have lost… and keep smiling!**

**Final thing, I know Legolas doesn't speak Hawaiian but this song felt so right for my story so I hope you'll forgive me for using it. **

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, you've all inspired me to keep writing xxxx**


End file.
